The After Party
by mynameisriku
Summary: now the party was the night befor now begins... the after party... please read it...


Dun Dun Dah DAH… Dun Dun Dah DAH… Dun Dun Dah DAH DAH DAHHHHHH!!! The after party is finally a reality but it is slightly… less adulterated than the first installment. Now… let's read.

Pairings are Sora – Kairi

Riku - Yuna (there is nobody else… seriously)

Roxas – Namine'

Wakka – Lulu

Tidus - Selphie

It was early morning when Roxas awoke from his deep slumber in Kairi's bed on the top floor. He tried to roll over when the arm strewn randomly over his chest clutched tighter. Then it all came flooding back to him. He and Namine' had fallen asleep on Kairi's bed after they had an… intimate moment. Not _that _way but it was good all the same. He gently removed Namine's thin arm from over his chest and went down stairs to get some breakfast. When he got down there it was a strange sight indeed. The Fire was roaring probably because Axel woke up and lit it. He had a habit for doing that. He was now snoozing infront of it. Sora was laying on the couch his arm dangling over the side drooling all over the couch cushions. Riku had somehow gotten half under the couch his legs the only part showing. Roxas knew it was him from the Thomas the tank engine pajamas he had on covering his butt from the world. Kairi and Yuna had fallen asleep on the recliner and had a blanket across the two of them. Thinking about it they looked cute together. Wakka had managed to fall asleep in the cat basket… now wanting to linger upon this Roxas' gaze moved on. Tidus and Selphie where on the two seater couch, Tidus still licking Selphie although it probably wasn't on purpose. And Lulu was… well she wasn't there. Apparently she had to get to work and left early. Still remained the question was "where was Demyx?"

Roxas walked into the kitchen and got himself out a bowl and went to the cupboard to get out the fruitloops and hot chocolate sachet. He switched on the kettle poured the light brown contents into a mug and poured his fruitloops into his bowl. The kettle light clicked to green meaning the water was boiled and he poured the water into the mug. Realizing he forgot something he walked in to pantry and collected the Milo and sugar. He proceeded to tip three spoonfuls of Milo and sugar into the mug. Content with the contents of his mug he walked over to the fridge and got out the milk. Pouring the milk into his mug he took a sip. 'Ahhh. That's the way, uh huh uh huh; I like it, uh huh uh huh.' He sung to himself.

'Ahhh cute Roxy. You sing as well.' Came a voice from the door way, he spun around to see Kairi walk into the kitchen. 'Hmmm a little.' He replied and poured milk into his cereal. Taking a spoon from the drawer he walked over to the table placed his meal on the table sat down and began to eat. His spoon made a clanging noise as it hit the bottom of the bowl when went down for more. Every now and again he would take a sip of his "hot Chilo" and then continued to eat his cereal. Kairi however was busy getting herself a bowl of oatmeal. When it was ready she walked over to the table and sat down opposite Roxas and looked at him. 'Sooooo, Roxas?' she paused 'where did you go last night?' she asked the blonde.

'Well…' he began when the two of them heard a loud "BANG" from the lounge room. The two of them got up and raced into the corresponding room to find Riku sitting in front of the fire holding his head. There was a large bump on his head but other than that there was no immediate need for concern. Kairi and Roxas helped him into the kitchen to but a band aid on his head. 'Owwww ow ow ow ow.' Riku repeated over and over as Kairi tended to his injuries. Roxas finished his breakfast and asked Kairi 'Can I have a shower?' he had not forgotten where his conversation with Kairi was going and was beating a quick retreat. 'Yeah sure go ahead.' And he ran up the stairs.

Looking in the Bathroom to see if anybody was in there he shut and locked the door, turned on the tap and striped down to his briefs. Checking to see if the water was the right temperature before he stripped naked, stepped into the shower. He quickly picked up the soap and began to wash his body with it. Scrubbing himself he thought "_should I wash my hair?'_ deciding upon it he took the shampoo bottle from the stand and poured a bit in his hand. Then proceeded to ruffle his hair making sure the shampoo was all the way through before washing it out. Soon after he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel and proceeded to dry himself off. The mirror was fogged up so he decided to do his hair when he was dressed. When he thought he was adequately dry he realized he forgot his change of clothes as they were in the lounge. He shrugged his shoulders and wrapped the towel around his waist. Took another off the rack wrapped it around his head and walked down the stairs to the lounge. He spied his bag by the couch and took out his shirt when Kairi walked into the room.

'Hey Roxas?'

'Hmm? What's up?'

'You didn't use that shampoo did ya?'

'Yeah I did… why?'

'…'

'Kairi?'

'…'

'Kairi… don't play with me… What is it?'

'Take a look.' Was the reply as she pointed towards a mirror in the corner. Roxas ran over to the mirror tearing the towel off his head. His hair was the same color as Kairi's, a deep brown. Now everybody knew that Roxas spent about an hour everyday doing his hair and was proud that he had never dyed his hair… now, now his glistening blonde hair was stained a beautiful brown. 'AHHHHH!' He tore back up the stairs only just grabbing his towel before it landed around his ankles. He quickly got dressed panicking he had his shirt on backwards, pants on but with his fly and button undone and a beanie he took from Kairi's room. He gently woke Namine' from her sleep by pushing her gently

'Pssst… hey nammie? Wake up.' He said as she blinked her eyes trying to adjust to the light poring through the window. 'Roxas… why are you wearing Kairi's _pink _beanie?' asked a confused Namine'.

'Look.' Was the answer as he removed the beanie showing brown hair. She gasped and put her hands to her mouth. 'Yeah, that's why.' And he replaced the beanie. 'I can't let Sora see me… he'll laugh himself to death. Prick. Riku, oh god Riku would never talk to me again and then. Poof. Goodbye social life. And, and…' Namine put her finger to his lips to silence him. 'Now, Roxas we are not going to let this upset us are we?' Roxas nodded his head. 'No we are not going to let this bother us. We are going to walk out there and act like nothing is wrong. I dared you to wear the beanie for the day and everything will be fine. Alright now you have an alibi you are fine okay?' at these words Roxas seemed to calm himself. He breathed in… and out. Now that he had wrapped his head around the fact that he had brown hair he turned again to Namine'. 'You wanna go out for lunch later?' he asked her a look of surprise came across her features but she quickly regained composure. 'Sure.' She smiled and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. 'Im going down for breakfast, you coming?' he quickly snapped out of his daydream of Namine' on a beach in barely there clothing and followed her down the stairs.

When the two of them made it to the kitchen Tidus, Wakka, Yuna, Selphie, Axel and Sora were also awake and eating breakfast. Most of them had bacon and eggs because Axel was cooking. It was a thing he was good at, like most things that involved fire. They sat down away from each other as to not to draw attention to each other. Namine was shortly in a conversation with Selphie and Roxas was arm wrestling Wakka at the other end of the table.

'Hey guys, where is Demyx?' asked Axel.

'Dunno? Jerking off in the bathroom again?' said Riku stopping from eating his bacon and egg sandwich to answer Axel.

'Nah I was in there before, he's not in there.' Said Tidus placing a knife and fork on his plate and pushing it towards the center of the table.

'Well where is he then?' asked Axel to no one in particular.

'Did he go for a drive?' asked Yuna. At this Axel went a light green color and swayed on the spot for a second. Then sprinted towards the door screaming unrecognizable insults at Demyx.

Half of the group laughing went back to what they were doing. Riku and Kairi doing the dishes. Tidus, Wakka, Sora and Roxas were discussing their favorite team to take the blitzball championship. And Yuna was braiding Selphie's hair while Namine' was sketching on a notepad. None of the adolescents noticing that Axel had returned with the keys to the car. He sat down pondering where Demyx could be when the back door slammed. Everybody stopped what they were doing and turned to look at what made the noise. After a second Demyx came in the door covered from head to foot in snow and after he gave a weak smile and a chuckle collapsed to the ground. Everybody rushed over to him to see if he was okay.

Wow that's all for this Chapter now please… Review!!!!! (Now please much appreciated!) Please let me know if this is any better than the first…


End file.
